Alternative Avenues
by Amy494walker
Summary: Reid has a problem but who will ultimately help him? Written for the Kink Meme. Rated M. Morgan/Reid with mentions of Hotch/Reid. One-shot


**Title: ** Alternative Avenues

**Rated: ** NC-17 - Toys, Fingering, Priapism.

**Pairing(s): **Morgan/Reid, mentions of Hotch/Reid.

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, no profit made

**Summary: **Reid has a problem but who will ultimately help him? Written for the Kink Meme.

**Prompt:**I read the transcript to the elevator related deaths scene and...

MORGAN: How about I push that? What if I push –  
>MORGAN: Whoa. Whoa. Okay.<br>REID: Um … hit the–hit the–  
>MORGAN: Yeah.<br>REID: Push it! It might have–  
>MORGAN: Push, pull, push, pull. I'm doing it. Nothing's happening.<br>REID: Pry — pry — Pry the door open. Just –  
>REID: Yeah.<br>MORGAN: It's stuck, man.  
>MORGAN: Uhh!<br>MORGAN: No, no, no, no. Not today. No, not today.  
>REID: (squeaks) Hotch?<br>MORGAN: (shouts) Hotch!  
>MORGAN: Hallelujah.<br>well...it gave ME ideas, anyone care to expand?

**A/N** : I aint no doctor so, although I did a little google-fu research, I can't even remotely pretend any of this is medically accurate. I have no idea if priapism works this way. :P

* * *

><p>Logically, Reid knew that even without the use of pharmaceutical aids such as Viagra, any case of priapism called for immediate medical attention.<p>

But, as much as he believed having an erection for 4 hours without climax was enough to be classified as desperate, he just couldn't bring himself to go to a doctor.

_'Also,' _ He reasoned, _'Two of those hours were spent hiding my crotch on the plane and struggling to focus on my driving while on my way over here, so only 2 hours has been spent striving for climax. Barely even counts as priapism. So no. No doctors.'_

Luckily he had at hand his … boyfriend? No.

He cared a lot about Morgan but they certainly weren't in a relationship. Neither were in the right place, emotionally or intellectually, for anything like that. They did however, find solace in each other whenever a difficult case came by.

It just so happened that, that usually translated into sex. Rough, fierce, stress relieving sex.

The case they had just finished had indeed been particularly stressful, so much so that the doctor who had treated his concussion (which turned out not to be a concussion at all and just a bump on the head.) had prescribed him a week's dosage of anti-depressants. The anti-depressants that Reid _ wanted_ to blame for causing his current predicament.

Reid knew the chances of that where slim though, this was much more likely psychosomatic. He was so far beyond the point of mental exhaustion that he wouldn't put it past his mind to turn against his body like this. Not that it made anything any less frustrating.

Quiet the contrary, he felt like he was _dying_ of frustration.

Morgan, bless his heart, was trying his best to get himoff and was currently using a P-Spot vibrator that Reid wouldn't have imagined him owning in his efforts to achieve just that.

"How about I push that? What if I push-," As he pushed the hard tip directly onto the spongy muscle inside, Reid's back arched and he gasped.

"Whoa. Whoa. Okay." Morgan said and started massaging the toy against Reid's sensitive spot.

It was _so _good but it wasn't enough, he needed more, "Um … hit the–hit the–," He was so far gone by now that he couldn't articulate his words but thankfully he watched over his shoulder as Morgan, understanding, moved to turn on the vibrate.

"Yeah." Morgan said as he pushed the button. When it didn't work he pressed it a few more times and, much to Reid's dismay, nothing happened.

With a tinge of desperation in his voice Reid yelled, "Push it! It might have–,"

"Push, pull, push, pull. I'm doing it. Nothing's happening." Morgan was now yelling too, almost as frustrated at not being able to satisfy his lover as Reid was.

_'Almost'_

Morgan angrily threw the useless toy away and chose to proceed with his fingers, inserting two straight away. He was hesitating to add a third though, still so conscientious about hurting him. Any other time, Reid would have found it sweet, right now though it made him want to scream.

Unfortunately, Reid was still very, _very_ shy about demanding what he wanted and so his efforts to tell Morgan to just push in there already came out as, "Pry — pry — Pry the door open. Just –" _'_

_The door? What the hell is wrong with you?'_

Morgan however, understood once more.

Well kind of. He knew what Reid wanted but still refused to force his body in anyway and so reached for the lube.

"Yeah." Reid said, praying for Morgan to hurry. Finally Morgan grabbed hold of the small bottle.

Which wouldn't open.

Reid felt like crying, he just wanted a damn orgasm, that wasn't so much to ask was it? God knows after this case he damn well needed it.

"It's stuck, man." Morgan grunted as he struggled to open the lid, and caught his nail on the underside, "Uhh!"

Reid sighed, slumped down and gave up. He would just lay down until it was gone, it would seem he had no other choice.

Morgan, on the other hand, clearly saw his defeat and shook his head, "No, no, no, no. Not today. No, not today." And gently urged Reid to lay on his back so he could grasp his weeping cock. He knew Morgan had a lot of pride in his sexual abilities and that he also knew how badly Reid needed this release.

Morgan wasn't one to give up easily.

Reid didn't really see a release in his future but acceded anyway. If it would help Morgan feel like he tried everything, it couldn't hurt. Who knows, they might get lucky.

As Morgan began stroking Reid's painfully erect cock with hard, firm strokes they both startled as Reid's phone buzzed on the night stand.

When he looked at the screen and saw Hotch's name a groan was torn from Reid's throat as the mere thought of his handsome boss sent a jolt straight to his crotch and made his cock jerk.

While it was true that he had loved Hotch for a hell of a long time, Reid hadn't ever thought the mere idea of his boss could have quiet that effect on him. Maybe his mental block wasn't about stress, but about his feelings for Hotch. As he let himself, just for a second, think of Hotch touching him in the way Morgan was, he felt waves of pleasure course through his veins and groaned deeply.

_'No way, it can't be that easy.'_

Reid winced as he looked down at Morgan and noticed he was looking at him questioningly. He had clearly noticed the reaction the call and his little fantasy had caused Reid and was now curious.

Morgan knew about his feelings for Hotch and had never seemed jealous before, there was no reason for him to really as they weren't anything exclusive. Morgan even dated the occasional woman and Reid never minded.

However this was different, Morgan was very proud in bed, as evidenced by his refusal to allow Reid to go un-pleasured.

How would he react to the knowledge that Reid was now sure simply thinking of Hotch could get him off when Morgan couldn't. Would he understand that it wasn't about skill or attraction but emotion?

Morgan was now raising his eyebrows and indicating _'What?' _so hesitantly, Reid answered meekly, "Hotch?"

Much to Reid's delight, Morgan's face lit up like Reid had just offered him the final piece to a particularly tricky puzzle, which, he kind of had.

"Hotch!" Morgan emphasized, nodding his head as though letting Reid know it was okay to think of the other man.

He then lowered his head and took Reid's cock into his mouth and lavished it, running his tongue along the underside and sucking on the head.

Closing his eyes, Reid took a deep breath and let his mind wonder,

_Hotch was on his knee's in his office, sucking Reid's cock eagerly while he sat in Hotch's chair. His deep, dark eyes looked up at him and in his mind, Reid could see all the love and affection he could ever hope for shining in those chocolaty depths. _

_He reached down and stroked his hands through Hotch's_ _short hair gently, letting the other man know that all he felt was reciprocated a million times over._

_He moaned and whimpered loudly as the overwhelming heat of the view washed over him. Hotch then reached up to caress his balls. _

"_God Hotch. Yes." _

_When the other man looked back up into his eyes, he seemed to smile with them before taking Reid's whole length down his throat, swallowing around him. His whole body shuddered. _

Reid came in Morgan's mouth with a long, primal scream. He was sure he had woken the neighbours but he couldn't care. After two long hours of work, four hours total, he had finally found the release he had been all to desperate for. Even before this had become a battle.

A moment later a panting Morgan collapsed next to him on the bed, "Hallelujah."

It wasn't till a moment later, when Reid's phone rang again, that either of them felt even remotely connected to the world again. They where _so _exhausted.

Just as Reid moved to answer the phone, a shrill beeping sounded throughout the house. It was the fire alarm. Looking at each other, Morgan and Reid realized at the same time that they had left the pie in the oven earlier, figuring they had enough time for a quicky, and that it was probably on fire by now. Reid almost laughed.

_Almost._

As Morgan ran from the bed with a growl, Reid grabbed his trilling phone and was grateful when the alarm was shut off just as he answered.

"_Was that the alarm? Are you guy's okay?" _Hotch said immediately, concern lacing his tone.

_'He knows I'm with Morgan.' _To be honest, Reid wasn't surprised Hotch knew about the two of them, even if the ease with which he accepted it did sting a little. There really would never be a chance there.

Remembering Hotch had asked a question, Reid opted for the truth and, with a shaky voice, replied,

"I'll get back to you on that."

End.


End file.
